Threatening the Monster
by Calie1
Summary: It isn't wise to threaten the Monster.


Title: Threatening the Monster

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It isn't wise to threaten the monster.

Notes: *sigh* I so want to right something longer.

* * *

><p>"You don't want to do this," Caroline forced out, bucking her body to try to fight against the vampire that had her pinned against the wall.<p>

"Made us lose our meal, I think we do," the vampire said, grinning with his sharp toothy smile.

The other one at her side, leaned his shoulder against the wall. "It had been quite a chase, I'm disappointed to lose our meal. I suppose we can have some fun with you and eat later though."

At that Caroline hissed and snapped her teeth, attempting to grab a hold of her captor and release herself from his grip, but he slammed her head into the wall and her vision swam. "You're dead," she snarled even though she was seeing double. "He's going to find me." They only laughed.

"Really?" Asked the one at her side. "Who?"

"Me."

Caroline fell to the ground as the grip on her throat was released. With her vision still blurry, she barely saw anything.

Klaus grabbed one by the throat and pressed the other into the wall. "Don't move," he compelled. Turning his head, Klaus glanced. "Alright love?" She looked down at herself, breathing in deeply, fighting for unneeded air. "Caroline," he snapped, not in anger, but out growing concern and the need to know she was fine.

"Fine," she whispered and shook her head, standing carefully. "Can we go?" All she wanted to do was curl up in bed against him and forget that she almost lost her life, even though she had risked it for a good reason.

"Not yet." At that, he turned his attention to his newly acquired prisoners.

"What are you?"

Klaus turned to the one standing against the wall, unable to move from his spot. With a blink and a slow grin his face shifted and he smirked. "Me? I'm your monster, I'm the one you run from." Then without warning he plunged his hand into the chest of the vampire he held, the one who had put his hands on Caroline. Except he didn't yank out his heart, not yet. Instead, he held it in his hand, squeezing. "It's an interesting feeling isn't it? Pain, fear. Knowing you're going to die, not wanting to, but wishing it was over and that I would just kill you to spare you. There is is nothing like having someone's hand in your chest holding you heart." The vampire gagged, coughed up blood.

"Klaus..." Caroline said with a frown, looking between the vampires.

"One moment sweetheart."

"You know I don't like all this blood," she said honestly, swallowing as she stared at the vampire choking on his own blood, body jerking.

"I like playing with my prey," Klaus responded. Slowly, his face darkened. "Just like you wanted to do, right mate?" He coughed, blood spattering. Klaus chuckled darkly. "Right." Then without warning he yanked out his heart and tossed it to the ground. With a smirk engrained on his face he turned to the other vampire still frozen in place and wearing a look of pure shock and horror. Klaus did appreciate a good kill.

* * *

><p>Leaning over, Klaus wiped his hand his bloody hand on the dead vampires jacket, cleaning as much of the blood off as possible. With one last glance at the two vampires he turned to the woman at the root of it all.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said petulantly.

"Don't pout, you know I can't be properly mad at you when you pout." Closing the distance between them he stopped and looked her over.

"I'm fine," Caroline said softly, when she noticing the look on his face.

"And two minutes later?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and awaiting a response. She sighed and looked off to the side, well aware of what could have happened. Klaus didn't push for a response. "If I'm not there-."

"You can't keep me safe, I know."

Klaus raised his clean hand to her face and cupped her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. "I don't want to lose you love, you're all I have."

"I know," Caroline responded and allowed her eyes to flutter shut as his thumb brushed over her cheek. A kiss was pressed to her forehead and when she opened her eyes again Klaus parted from her, but then immediately his hand went to her back, leading her away from the carnage.


End file.
